


Repercussions

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [9]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Coping with a heartbreak won’t be an easy task for Samantha and Jax.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206549
Kudos: 4





	Repercussions

  


A pulsating ache spreads through Samantha's forehead and temples, waking her up. She's too tired to move, too dizzy, her mouth is dry and right now, she never felt so glad Adrian has the heavy drapes in the master bedroom shut at all times. Turning around on the king-size bed, she grabs a pillow and hugs it tight to go back to sleep for a few more hours. The world outside, however, doesn't seem to agree with her.

Her phone buzzes somewhere in the room. She squints her eyes shut and presses the pillow over her face. "Leave me alone..." she mumbles.

"It's almost impossible to answer your request when you're lying naked in my bed, Miss Holden," a low voice whispers in her ear.

Samantha groans, still unwilling to move.

Putting the phone next to her on the bed, Adrian chuckles. "It's Lily and it's the third time she calls. Return her calls, Samantha," he murmurs, kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Picking up the phone and glancing at it with one eye while she rubs one hand on the other, she touches the screen to return the call.

"Hey, ex-roomie! Where are you?"

"Home. In my room, precisely..." Samantha answered rubbing her temple in circles.

"Really? Because I just dropped by to see how you're doing and I just opened the door to your room and guess what? You're not here."

"Shit..." Samantha mumbles.

"It's fine. I should've guessed you wouldn't manage to be by yourself and stayed at your rich pretty boy's penthouse."

"Lily, it's not like that."

"I'm not judging. But I ditched plans with Gabrielle today to be here for you, so you'd better march your heiny out that place and come back here."

Samantha sits up as the door opens and Adrian walks in with a tray with coffee, croissants, eggs Benedict, toasts, juice and anti-inflammatory medication and places it on the end table to answer a call.

"Lil, I can't just leave..." Samantha utters, hoping that Adrian didn't listen.

"Fine. But bring whatever fancy breakfast you have with Adrian because I want real food, not that low fat, low sugar, low carb and low taste crap you eat."

"Hey!" Samantha whines.

"Love ya!"

"Love you too..." Samantha hangs up. "...You freeloader."

Adrian sits down and puts the serving tray on the bed. "Everything okay with Lily?"

"Yeah, she went to my apartment to see how I was doing and she wants to spend the day with me at my apartment."

"Huh..."

"But I don't have to leave right away. She knows I'm here with you."

A slow smile lightens Adrian's features as Samantha rests her hand on his.

"How long do we have before you have to go?"

"As long as I bring something for her to eat, we have plenty of time."

"How about we have breakfast and then we get dessert?"

"Dessert?" Samantha furrows her brows.

"Yes," Adrian takes a seat by her side and brushes her hair away to kiss her shoulder and cup her breasts. "Who says we have to wait until lunch or dinner to have dessert? I would have dessert right now if I could," he whispers, one hand slinging down her body and cupping her wet slit.

She gasps, tilting her head back as his fingers rub her core. "No one is stopping you to have dessert now."

"I'd love to take you up on that," he removes his hand from her pussy and licks his fingers. "But you lost blood and you're hungover. Take the medication and let's have breakfast first."

Samantha narrows her eyes.

Adrian chuckles. "I promise I'll make it worthwhile."

"You'd better."

##  **...**

"Hey, Lil!" Samantha beams as she sees her friend on the couch playing videogames and eating cereals from the box.

"Hey..." Lily pauses the game and eyes her friend suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you bring any real good food for us?"

"Sure." Samantha goes to the couch and hands her a brown bag with expresso, blood infused water and croissants. "I'll order takeout for us later."

"Thanks," Lily wraps her arms around her friend and pulls away quickly. "Well, this explains a lot," she mutters.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Samantha shrugs.

"Yeah, I can see that..." 

"Alright, what the hell are you talking about?" Samantha hisses.

"I don't know if I should."

"Whatever it is, you're going to say it to me right now."

"I think you're making a mistake rushing into things with Adrian."

"I'm not rushing into anything. He knows I'm confused and he's not pushing me to do anything or make any hasty decisions."

"Yeah, he's a lot clever than I gave him credit for," Lily implies.

"Lily, what the hell?!?" Samantha bellows.

"Sam, you're confused but he's not making it any easier for you. You're heartbroken and cannot fix it with sex, no matter how many times you do it and how great it is."

"Just because I slept at his penthouse it doesn't mean I had sex with him."

"I know you had sex. You just had some on your way over here," Lily gives her a meaningful look.

"I— Excuse me?"

"Sam, you smell like his fancy cologne, sweat, and cum, you're flushed and you missed a button on your blouse."

"Oh!" Samantha looks down at her shirt to adjust it. "Lily, I know you're loyal to Jax because you're part of his Clan now, but what did you expect me to do? Cry? Beg?"

"No. But you could take some time to think and figure out what you want and maybe not fuck senselessly with Adrian to forget it. It may feel good now, with the endorphins running into your system, but it won't last."

"I know." Samantha frowns, picking at a cuticle. "But I'm not ready to be alone now."

"I'm right here. I get it, you want intimacy and to feel loved and desired right now and we can't fuck because you're straight," Lily rolls her eyes, making Samantha chuckle softly. "But even if you weren't, I wouldn't do it. You're fragile and I couldn't take advantage of your vulnerability."

"Lily, I’m listening to what you’re saying and I know this won’t fix things. But I don’t want to spend my days crying over a relationship I didn't even have, to begin with."

"Do you think anyone does? This blows. But you can't pretend you're not hurt. It will hit you sooner or later. And when it does," Lily circles an arm around Samantha. "I'll be right here, okay?"

Samantha heaves a deep sigh and rests her head on Lily's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lily smiles softly. "How about we kill some zombies before we order Thai food for lunch?"

"Sounds great to me. But have the coffee and the croissants first. They're amazing."

"I believe you. Adrian does know how to appreciate the good stuff," Lily opens the bag and grabs a croissant then takes a sip of the coffee.

Samantha stands up and goes to the kitchen counter to check on the mail, then turns around. "Hey, did you say you smell cum when you hugged me?"

"Yeah. You also smell like you had a cappuccino, eggs, and pork, but Adrian's musky cologne mixed with your sweat, his cum and yours are definitely standing out now."

"Oh my god!" Samantha grimaces.

Lily shakes her head. "Tell me about it..."

##  **...**

"Run on the pipe," Lula instructs, pointing to the tablet.

"Really?" Jax leans back pausing the game. "I could duck and roll under the electrified wire."

"You get more bananas running on the pipe. More bananas get the funny outfits."

"Why do you need the funny outfits?"

"Protection. And Dave looks funny with the housekeeper and the baby outfit.s"

Jax chuckles. "You know what? You go and show me how it's done."

The little vampire girl takes the tablet and expertly scrolls her tiny fingers up and down the screen.

Jax stares wide-eyed at her. "Didn't you download this game three days ago? How did you become this good so fast?"

"I had no one to play with me when everyone went to fight and Lily taught me to install games. Minion Rush is my favorite."

"So we won't play Go Fish again?"

"We can play later. I only play it when you and Lily are here. Lily is not here now."

"Isn't Lily with Gabrielle?"

"No. Gabrielle has the fight class and Lily is visiting the pretty girl. The pretty girl is sick."

"Is she?" Jax's heart skips a beat.

"Yeah. Lily said the pretty girl's heart is breaking. Is she dying?" Lula pouts.

"No, she's not dying. Lily meant to say she's sad, that's all."

"Okay. I don't want pretty girl to die. She smells good and she likes to have tea with me. Next time she comes, I want to play beauty salon with me and brush her hair," she beams.

He smiles wistfully, wondering if he would keep it together whenever he crosses paths with her again.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"You're missing the game."

"Sorry," he shakes head as if trying to shake away any thoughts of Samantha from his mind. "Go on. I'm paying attention now."

Lula looked up at Jax. "You look sad. Your heart is breaking too?"

"I'm fine, Lula."

"No, you are not. Your heart is breaking," the vampire kid leans in and wraps her tiny arms around his strong frame.

"I'll feel better if you help me play Minion Rush," he gives a sweet smile to the little girl.

"Okay," Lula sits back on her chair to restart the game while Jax tries to distract himself watching her play.


End file.
